Harry Choice
by detectivemoe
Summary: After Voldemort Harry life becomes difficult and he decide to make a life change thanks to veela magic, he allows Gabrielle to turn him into a veela. rating may change
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter

Harry's Choice

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any rights.

Fleur waited for harry to leave the house, and she was scared what would the Weasley think once they found out that her sister had a veela bond with Harry. So she was going to explain it to Harry what was going on, and pray for Harry would forgive her for bring him to Gabrielle.

"Hey Harry, can we talk." Fleur said.

"Yeah sure." He answered.

"Well Harry do you remember when you save Gabriella." Fleur said. "Yeah why." Harry said.

"Well since your love life is in trouble, and you are tired of being alone would you allow Gabrielle to make you into a veela, and start a new life."

"Yes and what will happen to me." He replied.

"Well you have two options." She replied. But Harry hastily said, "What are they."

"First you can stay a male wizard with no veela and marry my sister, or you can become a veela by allowing my sister turn you into a girl, and marry her while as a female choice is yours. You have three days to decide is that okay with you."

"Yeah, do I just tell you." he replied.

"Yes." She replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry's Choice

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any rights.

Harry decide to head to Grimmuald place to think. Harry thought him and Ginny where going to stay in love, but she kept getting jealous so they broke up. Hermione was with Ron. Harry continue to think about the veela bond. He could marry Gabrielle, but what if Ginny whated him back.

He decide to talk to Fleur. Fleur said, "I figure you would have question."

"Yeah, how did you know." he replied.

"Well facing a decision like this who would not have questions." Fleur replied.

"Can you explain what happen if I decide to become a girl." he asked.

"Yes why." Fleur said.

"Can you tell me." Harry asked.

"Okay." Fleur said. "Okay so when the ritual turns you into a veela. You will feel a burning sensation, and you will lose your memory of ever being a boy. But when the last part start you will be awake has your bones begin to change, and the last part of the transformation, and your penis begins to melt and you probably feel like a knife pierce one inch away from your ass. But the last thing I can tell you about it is once done you will never become a man agian. Do you understand."

"Yes I understand." Harry said. "Where is Gabrielle."

"At home why." Fleur said.

"Because I have decided." Harry said.

"You have made your decision Harry." She replied.

"I am allowing her to turn me into a veela." he said.

"Oh Harry before I forget you will be thirteen and have a mind link with Gabrielle." she said.

"Thank you. Where will I live." Harry said.

"One last thing before I go. You will be married to her after the bond transformation is that okay, and you will live with her, and your money bank account, property, and assets are yours and hers." she stated.

"Okay, and thank you don't tell them. I decided to do this, will you be there."

Harry asked. "Yes I will visit tomorrow and stay for the three day transformation unless you wish to wait." she replied.

"When is the best time to do it." he asked.

"That would be New Years Eve, New Years, and the day after." she replied.

"That is in a week." he said.

"Okay. See you then." Fleur said. "Thank you." said Harry.

One Hour Later

Harry arrived at Delacour ancestral home to talk to a thirteen year old Gabrielle. Harry said, "I came to tell you I want you turn me into a veela." She looked extremely happy.

Gabrielle said, "You know once I do the ceremony you can never become a male again, and we will be a married couple is that okay."

Harry answered, "Yes. Can I ask you how does the ritual start."

Gabrielle said, "A little blood from me, a cut on you, and a kiss starts it all, but you will be in intense pain. When do I get to turn you."

"New Years Eve is that okay." he said.

"Yes." She replied. Gabrielle thought to herself 'I glad he is allowing me to turn into a veela.'

"Are you going too stay here for the week." she asked.

"Yes I am unless you don't want me too." he replied.

"Well it is getting late will you sleep with me." she asked.

"Yes." he answered.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter

Harry's Choice  
Chapter 3  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any rights.

It was now New Years Eve, Gabrielle took Harry to the lower chamber to enjoy his last two hours of being a man. Harry was ready for the ritual to start, and we are waiting for Fleur.

Fleur arrive with bags of clothes for Harry. She said, "You have a new wardrobe from me, and I set up your new identity."

Gabrielle said, "Harry strip yourself naked and stand in the pentagram."

Harry replied, "Okay."

Gabrielle also strip herself, and approached Harry with a dagger, and cut his lip, breasts, penis, and inch from his ass. She then cut herself on her vagina, clitoris, boobs, and lips. She gave the dagger to Fleur. She did took a minute to explain, "Harry I open the your mouth to sip veela blood, and to make hit your bloodstream fast. But the one on your chest is to help expel your memory of your manhood, and the one on your penis is to purge you testosterone. The one where your vagina will take feminism into you. Do you understand."

Harry replied, "Yes."

She took a deep breath and lean in to kiss him, and the moment her lips hit his he began to shudder in her embrace for a minute before he passed out.

Harry was on the ground feeling as if crucio a few hundred time, and he could feel every injury he had. Harry memories of being a boy slowly disappear, and the veela blood ran throughout his body slowly ripping his body on the inside. On the outside Fleur and Gabriella watched has his bones slowly broke, and that was only day one. The next day Harry bones slowly regrow he was shorter. The inside slowly repaired itself only to slowly going about destroying all his muscles and organs, and the penis was slowly burning. Then Harry slowly woke up to see he was still in the transformation. He watched has his bones began to heal, and his chest got about a B-cup size, and his hair was down to his ass. Then Fleur and Gabrielle said, "Time for the worst pain he will feel."

Harry was compelled to watch though he only thought he was wearing a strap-on, and he only watched and screamed while it burn and slowly form into a pearly white clitoris. She suddenly felt a short stab as the vagina slowly open and the urethra form as well.

She suddenly stood up to take in her stunning thirteen year old body, and Fleur summon mirrors around her. Her hair was silvery blondish white, her eyes were sky blue, and her figure was that of hour glass figure.

Fleur and Gabrielle asked, "How do you feel."

She answered, "Okay. What is my name."

Fleur answered, "Jo Declour wife of Gabrielle Declour."


End file.
